


Say It Again

by The_Female_Gaymer



Series: Sun and Moon [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Comfort Sex, Confessional Sex, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love Confessions, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, is that the right tag, lost of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Female_Gaymer/pseuds/The_Female_Gaymer
Summary: Set during chapter 31 of Order and Maintenance. Kori's side of the encounter that leads to the love confession between her and Paladin Danse.





	Say It Again

The celebration of the fall of the Institute ended at sometime around midnight, and despite the risk of mole rats or giant insects or other pests, cleanup was left for whoever could get up in the morning without falling over from a crippling hungover headache. “Besides,” Hancock had pointed out, “it’ll give us all something to do. Come on, I’ve been itching to shoot something for  _ weeks _ . Let ‘em come, I say!”

Even despite that, all good food was returned to the kitchen, while any garbage was at  _ least  _ gathered in one spot for easy disposal in the morning. Those who came individually by day left in groups by night, promising to watch each other’s backs as they returned to their camps some few miles away, or even to their settlements, if they were close enough. Kori had retired early, exhausted by all of the socialization and needing to get Shaun to bed at a semi-decent time, but Preston and Nick took care of seeing everyone off and thanking them for coming. Then, one by one, the residents of Sanctuary retired to their own homes. Deacon and Mac were the last to turn in, having been too distracted sweet-talking each other to realize things had been quieting down. They stumbled down the streets together giggling and clutching at each other’s hips, drunkenly kissing and making promises they both knew they would be too tired to keep that evening.

By 1:30, Sanctuary was quiet once again.

Just like before the war.

Kori slapped off the shower water in her home with a grunt of frustration at still not feeling tired, and placed the palm of her right hand flat against the wall as she shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. Distantly, her leg ached. Distantly, her left arm throbbed-- an arm that was no longer there. The entire left side of her body screamed, and was silent, all at the same time. The only thought that quelled the conflicting pain, even for just a moment… was Danse.

All she could do was replay the dance between them over and over in her mind. The closeness of their bodies without the promise of sex. The blush on his cheeks, his neck, as he pulled her along, holding her high as if she was paper-light. The wave of his hair in the wind as they spun together. The calm depths of his umber eyes as he slowly relaxed, holding her close, so close…

It was the most alive he had looked since they had infiltrated the Institute.

“Mum? Mum, are you alright? You’re shaking…”

Kori croaked. “I’m okay, Codsworth. I just… I need to…”

What did she need?

Comfort. Warmth. Skin.

_ Danse _ .

“Watch Shaun for me.” Kori fought back the tremble of her breath. “I need to speak with Danse.”

The vault dweller pushed herself up and off of the wall, drying herself hastily with the towel the robot had handed her.

“Shall I fetch your clothes?”

“And my arm too, if you please.”

The Mr. Handy blinked. “Oh. Yes. Of course. That will… take some time getting used to.”

“It’s okay, Codsy. You’re okay.”

As the woman threw on her clothes, and painstakingly rolled up the sleeve to her left arm, she pondered for a long time. Her relationship with Danse… God, what a mess. How could she have allowed herself to get attached despite their agreement? Their arrangement? Not to mention, Gabriel hadn’t died all that long ago…

No. No, that wasn’t true. Gabriel had died sixty years ago. And even if it didn’t feel that long to her, it had been a year, in her eyes. Almost a year.

Could she really move on? Was it time?

Danse was everything she could have hoped for, and more. He had changed so much, all for the better. He’d made peace with himself, with everyone he’d ever wronged. And even before all of that, he would have died for Kori, a thousand times over, with such unwavering loyalty and friendship. And when she was losing herself, he trailed behind her and picked up every single piece she dropped and put them back together.

But when it seemed like he may have felt the same way, she panicked. Had said he was her best friend. And that seemed like where he’d wanted the conversation to go, anyways.

Danse had found himself that day in the Institute.

And then she’d been blown up.

And then she woke up, and he was there, comforting her like she was the last goddamn flame on the planet, and she didn’t know what to think anymore. And then they had danced like they were the last two beings in the universe-- fire and water, sun and moon, light and dark.

And whether he felt the same or not, she needed him close. She needed him now.

And that was where Kori found herself, knocking at Danse’s door at 1:37 in the morning, a crutch under her left arm-- or, at least, what remained-- and waiting.

Danse opened the front door, took a step back in surprise. The vault dweller snapped up straight.

“Kori?” Danse looked around, peering out from the edges of the doorframe into the night. “What are you doing here? Is everything alright?”

Kori clicked her teeth together. Now that she was here… she wasn’t so sure this was a good idea. She was lonely. She was emotional. And she was so, so in love with Danse. 

“Yes. Or… no. No?”

The ex-Paladin jolted his head back and furrowed his brow. “Is Shaun alright?”

“Oh yeah, yeah, he’s… at home. Sleeping. Uh, Codsworth is watching him. He’s fine. I didn’t leave him alone, I swear.”

“Okay, I believe you. Not that I didn’t, or wouldn’t have.” Danse leaned against the doorframe, before standing up straight again not even two seconds later. He seemed fidgety. Maybe it was a bad time to come over. “Are you sure you’re okay? It’s late, it’s not safe for you to be out and about.”

The vault dweller opened and shut her mouth a few times, before sighing through her nose. When she felt herself blushing, she saw Danse tense imperceptibly. Just when she was about to apologize, say it was nothing and return home… 

“Do you want to come in?” he inquired softly, and Kori perked up immediately now that he had caught on. He stepped aside to allow her space, and he closed the door quickly behind her.

She shoved Danse against the shelving on the wall next to them the moment the latch clicked shut, and on Danse’s gasp of surprise, Kori swallowed the sound with her lips against his, crashing and desperate. Danse recovered quickly, reciprocating the motion and shuddering, even as his hands were firmly grasping the shelves behind him. Kori’s hands grasped at his hips, pulling them flush against hers as she continued to maul him with her lips.

_ Yes, Yes, this was good _ .

Danse’s hand came to grasp at the back of Kori’s head when her lips moved from his lips to his jaw, biting and kissing as she ground minutely against him. When her hands slipped up his shirt, he jolted at the cool metal of her left hand. He relaxed quickly, though, and moaned softly into her mouth.

When he finally moved to place his hands on Kori’s hips, her breath left her like she’d been punched, and her eyelids fluttered.  _ Fuck, that was a nice touch _ . A moment later, she recomposed herself, and took a hold of Danse by his shirt. He only had one second to drink in the fire raging through her green eyes before she pulled him down for another rough kiss, and Danse grunted when she bit his bottom lip and pulled, releasing it with a snap.

As much as she enjoyed being out here, her leg wouldn’t really hold out for long.

“ _ Bed _ ,” she snarled, slotting a thigh between Danse’s legs and thrusting it against him.

Shakily, Danse nodded, and he picked her up by her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, and continued to suck marks and bites into the sensitive skin of his neck. Something,  _ anything  _ to distract her from the knot unraveling in her chest at the intimacy. This needed to be quick. This just needed… she needed…  

When he placed her down on the bed like she was glass, Kori scooted away from him. Before he could crawl on after her, she instructed him, “Sit against the headboard. I want to ride you.”

Danse scrambled to get into position, and not a moment later Kori was between his legs, yanking down his pants and his underwear all at once. His half-hard cock bobbed free, and when her right hand wrapped around him, he tilted his head back and groaned at the sweet friction. Again, Kori took advantage of the situation, and moved to nip into the crook between Danse’s neck and collarbone. She let go of him momentarily to toss his shirt off and over his head, but before she could get back to touching him, the ex-Paladin surged forwards, throwing off her own shirt and kissing her in a slow, sensual tangle of tongue.

Kori’s breath trembled against his lips when he pulled away, and Danse’s fingers trailed along the hem of her pants in silent question. She answered by thrusting her hands into them herself, and together they pulled the offending garment down and off of her hips.  _ Too gentle,  _ her mind screamed.  _ Stop being gentle. Destroy me. I need to stop thinking. _

“Come here,” Danse whispered, taking a hold of the woman now as bare as he and placing her in his lap. He reached down between them and teased open her lips, shuddering at finding she was already wet. Two fingers ran up and down her slit, and Kori quivered at the featherlight touch. She thrust against his fingers, craving more friction, and Danse took mercy and rubbed little circles into her nub.  _ Yes. Yes, more. Rougher. Faster. Fuck, it’s too much. _

“Danse…” The vault dweller covered her mouth with her left hand, hiding the little noises slipping past, while the other reached down to stroke his dick again. Their hands brushed and collided awkwardly, but neither would relent in touching the other.

“I’ve got you,” Danse whispered, bucking up a little into Kori’s grasp, before gently batting her hand away from him. “Let me-- let me take care of you, first.”

Kori made a small sound of protest, but it quickly faded away as Danse rubbed his slick fingers up and down her clitoris.  _ No… no you… you can’t… Not after all this time, I…  _ Her hips trembled under the onslaught of sensation, and she whimpered when his free hand reached up to play with a breast.

“Let me take care of you,” he repeated, staring up into Kori’s eyes. “You deserve this. Just let go, baby.”

She hiccuped on a strange sound at the use of the pet name, still covering her mouth and rutting against Danse’s fingers.  _ Just let go? But… but I’m supposed to be in charge. I can’t… I can’t let go. I have to… I have to protect you. I can’t fall for you. _

The ex-Paladin smiled up at her sweetly, and her heart panged painfully at the friendly gesture. She couldn’t-- that smile was going to destroy her, those puppy-dog eyes so eager to please, eager to make her happy. It hurt. Fuck, it hurt so much. She shouldn’t have come. She should have stayed home, should have… fuck, she was going to fall apart if he kept treating her this way. It was exactly what she wanted, and it was  _ awful _ .

And then Danse kissed one nipple tenderly, before saying:

“I won’t let you fall.”

And just like that, her heart shattered. She couldn’t stop the tears that fell past, and she couldn’t look at Danse anymore when his tender look was replaced with concern. She fell against him and sobbed, clutching onto him with everything she had left. Distantly, she heard her name, but all she could hear was her own apologies. “I’m sorry,” she gasped, rubbing her wet eyes into his skin and sniffling. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. Fuck, Danse, I’m sorry.”

Hurriedly, Danse hushed her, sitting up straighter and holding her back in his hands to support her. “Hey, deep breaths. Breathe, Kori, what are you talking about?”

The vault dweller pulled her face away from Danse’s shoulder, and wiped at her eyes before crashing into Danse with a kiss with ferocity and passion she had never allowed herself before. She couldn’t restrain herself anymore. Not after all this time. Not after the gentle way Danse treated her, like she was glass. Like how no one else treated her.

When Kori pulled back and away, she dropped her head, unable to look Danse in the eye as she continued to cry.

“I love you,” she blurted out, unable to restrain herself any longer. She couldn’t explain the tears away. The truth had to come out, whether for better or for worse. Surely, this would be the end of their arrangement. Somehow, she couldn’t bring herself to mind. She wanted all of him, or none of him at all. “And I didn’t mean to. I promise I didn’t mean to, Danse. I tried so hard not to fall in love with you and I couldn’t  _ not _ \--”

“How long,” he asked, voice too loud in the quiet. His eyes were dark and questioning. “How long, Kori.”

The vault dweller bit her lip, hands curled close to her body as she looked away. God. Yep. This was it. He was uncomfortable. Angry. She’d go home unsatisfied and alone tonight.

“Since you stood by my side when I burned Shaun’s crib.” She shook her head, and hissed out through her teeth. “I  _ swear  _ to you, Danse, I never meant for this to--”

Rough hands came to grasp at the sides of Kori’s head, and he forced her to look into his eyes before capturing her lips in his. His breath left his nose in a shaking sigh, and Kori’s heart would have flown out of her mouth if he hadn’t been kissing Kori as ferociously as he was.

_ A kiss? A kiss, he’s kissing me… Oh, oh my  _ **_god_ ** .

“This doesn’t make any sense,” he gasped out at length, hands desperately petting the sides of Kori’s face. He looked… frightened, and elated, all at the same time. “How could you be in love with… well, a machine?”

“I don’t care what I was taught. You’re more important to me than any of that.” Kori hiccuped again, nervous and shaking. “I-- I get it if you don’t feel the same way, if you want things to stay platonic--”

“Fuck!” Danse cursed, laughing wildly as the first few tears slipped past his own eyes. He kissed Kori again, and again, her heart almost soared away and into the heavens. “Fuck, no Kori. No! No, please, I-- I love you, too. I do. Fuck. I’m sorry, I didn’t think-- I was too afraid, I didn’t want to ruin what we had.”

“You--?” Pear-green eyes widened, and one flesh and one metal hand clung to the sides of Danse’s face, their foreheads resting together. “Since when--”

“A long time, too long,” Danse laughed, wiping away stray tears from Kori’s face. “I-- I didn’t admit it to myself until just before Haylen told me about what I was, but it was long before that I think.”

All this time…  _ All this time! _ “You fucking idiot!” Kori smiled in relief, kissing Danse all over his mouth and sobbing all the while. “You fucking  _ idiot _ . Paladin  _ Dense _ .”

“I know, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I should have spoken up. I’m sorry, Kori.”

But she only shook her head, and kissed him long and hard, before laughing again. God, yes,  _ yes _ , it was all okay. Everything was okay. Kori moved her hands to Danse’s back, and tried to pull him down on top of her, but Danse held her fast.

“Now hold on,” he chuckled, reaching up to wipe away some of his own tears, “you said you wanted to ride me. If you don’t mind, I’m still very much interested in that idea, unless you’re not interested in sex anymore.”

Kori snickered, and wiped at her eyes with the palm of her hand. “I’m always interested in sex, Danse. But right now, more specifically, I’m interested in  _ you _ , and your arms holding me close while you fuck into me.”

Danse nodded, but it was brief, before he spoke up timidly. 

“Can I make love to you instead? It just… I wouldn’t feel right being rough with you after knowing how we feel about each other now. After everything we’ve been through, I just…”

Kori slipped a hand behind Danse’s back, urging him to slide down the bed until she was on top of him. At first she said nothing, but the first gentle slide of her lips against his-- the softest kiss they’d shared all night-- was response enough.

The subtle roll of her hips against his cock as they moved in perfect synchronization was more arousing than anything they’d ever done together thus far, both to herself and to him, and he shuddered as Kori’s tongue slipped past his lips. They tangled together-- there was no battle to dominate one or the other-- and shared their breath, honey with iron, cider and grease, and it was all like sweet nectar. Danse moved his hand around to rub up and down Kori’s slit, up and down, before pressing a finger inside. She shivered and pushed back against him.

“Another one,” she trembled, begging. “Please. More. I want you.”

“Patience,” he whispered, kissing her cheek as he slowly pistoned his finger in and out. “Let me enjoy this. Please.”

“Well, fine. If you’re going to be like that…” and Kori dipped her head into Danse’s neck and bit down, just barely hard enough to leave a mark. Danse grunted at the motion and bucked his hips into the space between his and Kori’s bodies, but remained steadfast in his preparations.

“Just… don’t hold me responsible for any premature accidents,” he teased with a shudder. “It will be entirely your fault.”

“Says the man thrusting against my stomach.”

“Your fault.”

“You dumbass,” Kori tsked, before sucking another bruise into Danse’s skin. He sighed shakily, and crooked his fingers inside of the vault dweller, to which she moaned softly. When she sniffled because of her previous crying, he couldn’t help but chuckle and kiss her temple sweetly. 

“ _ You dumbass _ ,” she said again.

“ _ Your  _ dumbass.” Danse worked in a second finger alongside the first. “I always have been. I always will be.”

_ Sappy asshole _ . “Don’t you  _ dare  _ make me cry again, Adrian Danse.”

“I think you have a right to be emotional after all this time.”

“There’s something weird about crying while getting fingered or fucked, I think.”

Danse kissed Kori again, and his voice cracked when Kori bit down particularly harshly on his neck again. “Fa-fair point.”

By the time Danse felt Kori was properly prepared, his neck was littered with hickeys, and his stomach was damp from pre-cum from the grind of Kori’s body on top of his. The vault dweller was reaching back blindly with one hand, trying to guide Danse into her, but he batted her hand away with a tut.

“I got you,” he promised, and he did the honor himself, one fluid press of his hips up into hers, and they groaned in unified satisfaction. Kori fell limp against Danse, trembling as she was  _ finally  _ given the sweet heat and pressure she had been seeking, finally given the unity, before her thighs clamped down around Danse’s hips, holding him close as he buried himself impossibly deep. When Danse groaned softly as she clenched around him, Kori took a hold of both sides of his face, making certain to devour him as she continued to adjust.

“I love you,” she whispered, and the ex-Paladin sighed shakily. He placed a hand on Kori’s cheek, stroking the skin softly with his thumb as the first few tears of his own finally slipped past his eyes.

“I could listen to you say that forever.”

And then he took a hold of Kori by her thighs, and thrust up into her as she kissed at his dampened cheeks.

“I love you,” she whispered again, and he bucked up harder on his next thrust, more enthusiastic. “I love you,” again and again, she whispered, and she kissed into Danse’s neck as he choked up. She sucked in another bruise into his neck, then pulled back with a moan. “Fuck, I love you.”

“Kori!” Danse gasped, and his fingers dug into the fat of her thighs as he gripped her tighter, to grind into her harder. “Kori, I love you--  _ fuck _ , keep saying that…”

And so she did, gasping and crying out “I love you’s” and “Danse’s” and a slew of other praises, all whispered into his ear, or into the bitten, tender skin of his neck. All the while, Danse fucked up into Kori, the vault dweller not having to make a single movement. She let Danse take her, let the ex-Paladin have all of the control even with her position on top of him.

Eventually, Kori’s love and praise died out into quiet, breathy pants and moans, and she threw her arms around Danse’s neck and buried herself into the crook of his neck. The only sign she gave that she was growing close to climax was the rising pitch of her voice, and the fluttering of her walls around his cock, but the feeling of it rumbled like a tsunami on the horizon.

When Danse  _ did  _ catch on, he said nothing, but he increased the grinding of his hips into Kori, groaning and clutching her tight against him. And when they came, they came together, crying out, and then silencing each other with a kiss so firm, so intense, so passionate and full of emotion, that only  _ then  _ did Danse begin to cry.

But Kori was there to catch him. She laughed, hiccupped, wiped away any tears that fell from his eyes with the pads of her thumbs. They gazed into each other’s eyes in the darkness, and then they fell apart together all at once.

“You idiot.”

“ _ Your  _ idiot.”


End file.
